


I Bet We Don't Get Caught

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I really think these two would just fuck everywhere, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, sin - Freeform, spoilers for seven's name, they do the do in others houses pffft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: Saeyoung and MC have their own special game together, one where there was no real winner or loser as they both loved it. The risk to being caught just made everywhere ten times better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I have no form of beta and as I write this for fun, I forget to check things afterwards. The reason V isn't in this is because the boy can't see shit anyways, takes away from the fun.

They had their own personal game they loved to play. One that mixed their need for adventure and fun with some risk. Challenges for quickies, to see how many places they could get away with having sex without being caught, pushing what they could do without blowing their cover.

The first time was in a dressing room at the mall, pressed up against the mirror as Saeyoung grinded his dick against your ass, the dress you were originally trying up raised up to your hips, the top half down and own breast cupped in a large hand, toying with one nipple.

“Careful babe, you’ll be heard.” He teased, free hand raking his blunt nails along your inner thighs. You swore at him, bucking your hips back into his own. When he slowed, both to work his jeans open and down enough to pull his cock out, taking the time to pull out the condom packet he kept with him due to some of their more sudden sessions. He paused to think.

“I bet that I can make you cum in less than three minutes, and if I win, I get back that PhD. Pepper you stole and hid in Saeran’s computer cords.”

Glancing back, you smirked, liking this idea.

“You’re on.”

* * *

Your your legs were hitched up around Saeyoung’s waist, a hand covering your mouth as he pressed slowly, tauntingly in with a roll of his hips. The guest bedroom had the door unlocked, cracked open just enough as you were fucked behind the door. Both of you could hear Jaehee start the newest DVD of one of Zen’s musicals, the rest of the group sitting in the living room. No one questioned yet where they were, too distracted with making sure not to create a mess in the woman’s apartment.

It took no time at all for both of you to cum, Saeyoung panting against one breast, giving a last flick of his tongue before smirking.

“See? No one noticed.”

* * *

Saeyoung bit his lower lip, knuckles white as he held the tablecloth that reached the floor, making it so easy for your bare foot to rub over his dick in his pants, encouraging and teasing. It was a simple restaurant, but beautiful, just the right place for their anniversary.

“MC.” He breathed out, a hand moving to the glass of water to hold onto and lower his head slightly to murmur a prayer that he wouldn’t cum from just this.

You jolted when he stood with jacket adjusted to cover up the more than obvious tent. Gold eyes screamed ‘follow me’ before making his way towards the bathrooms quickly. Gleefully, you followed, smug look on your lips. It was wiped when you were pulled into the men's bathroom and into a stall.

“This means I win.” The words ghosted over his lips at the open mouth kiss. “You caved before we got home.”

“I don’t give a fuck.”

He pulled you to his lap after closing the lid to the toilet, turning you around to face away from him, hands pushing at the nice red dress you wore for the evening, hitching it up around your hips. His mouth bit and nipped at the fading marks from previous nights together. Really, their friends had become very use to seeing the dark marks and hickeys covering both their necks, and on occasion, such as when the entire RFA went to the beach to relax, to seeing the long red scratches along Saeyoung’s back.

“Fuck.” He swore, taking instant notice at the lack of panties, spreading your legs for him across his lap. “Do you even know what the word shame is?” Saeyoung teased, two fingers running the length of your slit, flicking your clit.

“Not at all.”

For a moment, you were moved to stand, just enough for the nice slacks he wore to be pushed down, out of the way and condom pulled from his jacket's inner pocket. Part of you wanted to tease, sit back and grind, distract him from the task of rolling it on, but both of you were strict of being safe, not quite ready for kids. Soon, but not yet, too many places to fuck and adventures to go on still.

With that done, Saeyoung tugged you to his lap, rocking his hips, bending you just enough that he could slowly, tauntingly slow, fill you with his cock. His hands held tight to your hips, helping raise and fall, rocking forward and back with quickening pace. One heeled foot pressed against the stall door for better leverage and give chance to press deeper, harder. Both feet lifted when the bathroom door opened.

He was grinning, picking up the pace with the added risk and excitement at being so close at getting caught. You tugged at his hair, arching into the hand that slipped up and under the bra you wore, pinching a nipple between his fingers.

Both of you came, you silent thanks to the hand over your mouth, but his own a muffled groan, a sound that encouraged the man in the bathroom to get out quicker, not wanting to know what the person in the stall possibly was going through.

“Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary to you too, love.”

“I think it’s time we get ice cream.”

“I love you so much, babe.”

* * *

Some part of you wanted to complain about the countless shirts trying to suffocate you and the smell of college student gamer, but the way Saeyoung’s tongue ran along the slit of your pussy, pushing in just a dip to tease then back to circle your clit was enough to push those thoughts for later.

More so when his hands gripped your thighs, tugging you down further to keep sitting on his face, to grind and rock your hips, use his mouth how you wanted.

It was Yoosung’s fault for inviting the couple into his apartment then get sucked into a game of LOLOL in the living room. How could they ignore a perfectly good closet to fuck in?

* * *

“Shhhhhh.”

Saeyoung ignored the whisper from you, smirking as he continued to point out the flaws in the secret agent movie. That was not how field missions worked, and what the fuck was with the hacking scenes where the code reflected off the characters glasses? He knew personally that didn’t happen, he even tried once with a mirror setup to check. It was all a lie, a big fat lie.

“I’ll kill you, I swear darling.” You threatened, his smirk growing. “Now shut up so I can enjoy the movie.”

“. . . Make me.”

You knew that tone, it was a challenge. Mind racing at the possibilities and how it could be done, slow, you gave a nod.

“When I win,”

“If.”

“WHEN I win, you have to take the blame for me to use Saeren's hair products.” The boy had some of the good shit.

“And when you lose, I want you to confess to him that you’ve been stealing his eyeliner.”

“You’re on.”

The theater wasn’t overly filled, and sitting near the back where less sat made it much easier to run your fingers slowly, along his thigh through his jeans, scraping your nails through the material. All the while, Saeyoung continued to talk, grinning and showing off how he couldn’t be stopped no matter what you did. Ego filled little shit.

With a few glances to see no one had taken sudden interest in the couple in the back, more so the jabbery guy, you slipped from your seat and settled between Saeyoung’s thighs, mouthing him through his jeans. His words went up another pitch, taking a surprised breath. Your hands worked open the jeans, flicking the button and tugging the zipper with your teeth, making sure to keep eye contact with him. He was already hard, a fact that by the flush on his cheeks said that you were ahead in the game.

Bright red boxers with paw prints were pushed down after a few teasing words(“Shut up MC, you bought them for me”), and your tongue ran along to follow the thick vein on the underside. His hold on the armrests tightened, nails digging into the fabric a bit when you swirled your tongue, passing over the slit. Scooting closer for better position, one hand slipped under to fondle and just tease his balls, taking the head of his cock into your mouth finally.

Never once did you lose eye contact with him as he took more slowly. It was one of your favorite things, to see how those beautiful golden eyes changed colors. From a sunflower gold to deep amber, darkening further and further. Saeyoung’s hands moved from the armrests, tangling into your hair to push down, pausing enough to see if you resisted before kept going to make sure you took every inch down your mouth and to the back of your throat. It was always a bit difficult, even with how often you both loved to mess around, so the small pinprick of tears in the corner of your eyes were blinked away and you moaned.

There it was, the first thick drop of precum. The first drop was always your favorite, and it showed with how you started to bob your head. It was slow, careful, going much faster would mean making more noise, besides, you wanted him to last and take in the fact you had this power over the love of your life.

“MC, that’s it, that’s it. Fuck.” He whispered, leaning over just enough. Saeyoung licked his lips, watching eagerly. “Fuck, my cock feels so fucking good in your mouth.”

Compliments and dirty words fell to your ears, exactly what you normally loved to hear as they gave the exact effect wanted, but right now, the goal was to shut him up. He was close, the precum was dripping faster onto your tongue and down your throat, making it the best time.

Besides, nothing wrong with teasing him for cumming so quickly after.

Saeyoung gave a low whine when you pulled off, the lack of lights and the way you hid just right making it impossible to see what you were doing. It didn’t matter to him quickly after when that tongue and lips red from wrapping around his cock returned. As words started to fall from his lips, they froze.

One slick from precum and saliva finger ran a line from the back of his balls, down his taunt and to circle along his ass. His entire body shivered and had to bite the inside of his cheek hard to not moan as it slowly pressed in. There really wasn’t anything about him that you didn’t know, including those little secrets during sex. That one finger became two and the short, rough thrusts of them matched the movement of your head, his hands impossibly tight in your hair, and his ability to speak completely gone.

With a small angle of your fingers and mouth pulling back enough to carefully use your teeth on the underside of the ridge of his cock, sucking and flicking tongue at the head and slit, your fingers rubbed against his prostate. It was always your signature finishing move for him, and now was no different as he silently cried out, thick spurts of cum filling your mouth.

You smirked up at him, licking your lips slow in teasing show once pulled back. This round of your game was won by you, but the grin he had made it obvious he didn’t a shit.

* * *

Another photo of Elizabeth the third went crashing to the ground. This one, at least, didn’t have the glass to the frame crack and break.

“Saeyoung.” You gasped, nails digging and dragging down the expensive cherry wood desk you half laid on, feeling Saeyoung press his forehead to the spot between your shoulders. The desk was strong and sturdy, something both of you liked and had a feeling the redhead fucking you senseless was going to be casually asking where he got the desk within the next couple of days to get one of his own.

The playful roleplay you two had started was forgotten, lost in the fact this was beyond trespassing, that this was on many levels wrong, it betrayed trust in friendship, and it was really really fucking good.

* * *

There were so many people. So many.

It was a miracle that they had been able to find a seat even if squished against one side of the subway. It took some convincing but finally, Saeyoung caved and came with you to the subway instead of driving to go out on a small, sweet date at a cafe. It had been empty when they took the ride to, making it comfortable and perfect for horrible flirting with each other, a few stolen kisses and fingers laced together lovingly. Now though, they had hit the rush from work and had a long ways to wait to get off.

It had gotten hot quickly in the subway so Saeyoung had pulled his jacket off, laying it across your lap as you sat in his. It saved space as well as kept you from some of the questionable guys that watched you closely when walking on. They’re attention was now gone thankfully, but it was more comfortable and felt safer in the redheads lap with his arms wrapped around your waist.

“This sucks.”

“Yeah.” You agreed and admitted, resting your head back on his shoulder. A soft, innocent kiss was pressed to your neck, followed by another, and another, the innocence in them slipping away until that hot tongue ran a slick line over your pulse point.

“So, about those limited edition Honey Buddha Chips you have hidden in the air vent to our bedroom.”

“No idea what you’re talking about, babe.” He responded with a nip until you shivered. “What about them?” You gave in.

“I bet I can make you cum right here and now on the subway, and if I win, I want those chips.”

“And if you lose?”

“You can have the limited edition Ph.D Pepper too.”

You turned your head, catching his lips this time to kiss that grinning mouth, a silent agreement to the challenge.

Saeyoung adjusted the jacket on your lap before working open the button to your shorts, lifting you just enough to push them down some. They had taken some risks before, but this one had people less than five feet away and your panties pushed aside. Those thoughts short-circuited at the brush of one finger along your slit, swirling fingertip featherlight at your clit, getting a tiny buck of hips to get more. The hand not teasing pressed your hips back down, holding you down tightly. With the first finger pressing slowly into your pussy up to the first knuckle, it was good that his hand kept your hips down. He kept it slow, in effects to not draw any attention but also tease. It was harder than you realized to keep your mouth shut, to not let your pussy lips part with a soft moan as a second finger slowly joined in, spreading wide.

“Careful, babe, someone might hear.” He murmured, nipping at the shell of your ear before back to your neck. With the way his teeth scraped, you knew well he wanted to bite down, make you moan out loudly but not only did the challenge hang over them, the fact that it would be beyond embarrassing. It was one thing to be caught by friends, by one or two in a bit more public place, but they were on a jam packed subway. The thought of the risk terrified but pulled a soft sound as well, grinding down on his fingers.

“Your voyeurism is showing.”

“Shut up.”

Laughing softly, Saeyoung rocked his fingers faster, curling them to rub the rough pads dangerously close to your g-spot, so close but the angle his hand came in from made it difficult to fully get there. Instead, a third digit joined and his thumb rubbed wide circles around your clit.

The familiar heat was building.

“Too bad there are so many people, I’d love to fuck you, fill you with my cock. Watch how wonderfully you bounce in my lap for me. I can’t even eat you, can’t fuck your cunt with my tongue.” His words and disappointed tone of what he couldn’t do right now caused goosebumps, for your hips to try and raise naturally, to meet the thrusts of his fingers but the other hand made it impossible.

A glance to the electronic board said they were getting near their stop, but not fast enough for you to win. His thumb was tightening the circles it made, direct contact sending sharp bursts requiring to bite your lower lip and inner cheek. Saeyoung moved a bit, shifting the way he sat and was able to move his hand a bit better.  

“Hey MC? When was the last time I fucked you against the front door?”

That promise of a question with the timing of his middle finger to your g-spot pushed you over. Those long fingers didn’t stop, kept going the full minute it took to finish your orgasm and thighs to stop trembling from the force of it.

They had reached a stop, not their own, but one popular as a good half of the subway left, giving breaking room finally. With the distraction of people leaving, you were able to pull your panties and shorts into place, Saeyoung pulling his fingers from them. You turned to look at him, pausing as he grinned, spreading his fingers teasingly with small strings between them, all before placing them into his mouth to lick his hand clean.

They needed to get the fuck home and against the front door. Now.

* * *

“How is his chair better than mine?”

“Shut up about the chair.”

Two hands cupped each tit, squeezing and teasing as your arms wrapped around the back of his neck behind you, rolling head to the side in encouragement. The toy was buried deep into your pussy, pulled out slowly to be thrusted back in rough, vibrations on low. It had been a surprise for Saeyoung, something new for both of them, and nowhere best to try it out than at home.

And by at home, they meant in Saeran’s bedroom, on his bed while the boy was at Yoosung for gaming night. Saeyoung’s reasoning had been that the poor bed never saw any action, so they should christen it themselves.

* * *

The roof of the car was cold, but it was a nice contrast to the heat as Saeyoung kissed his way from your inner thighs up to between your breasts, a hand cupping and groping at one, flicking a nipple. This was a new level of risk being caught, it was early evening and they were on top one of Saeyoung’s precious ‘babies’ hidden in a small street alley, just enough out of the way but close to a busier road.

The button up green shirt you had borrowed from Saeyoung that morning was wide open, long skirt pushed up to your waist. Neither of you knew where his pants went anymore, and boxers were on the hood of the car like your own panties, leaving him in the black beater tank top, both a state of undress.

“Missionary huh? Trying to convert me, baby?” You teased as he wrapped your legs around his hips with a snicker. You both had decided to leave his glasses in the car just in case.

“Maybe a little.” He teased back, positioning the head of his condom covered cock to your slit and pushing in.

No matter how many times you’ve fucked, hard sex, made love, all of it, he started slow unless you demand otherwise. He didn’t want any risk of hurting you. The only response you had was to moan, rock your hips in encouragement and drag your nails across his shoulders. That delicious spark of pain that only added to the pleasure. It was just as good as when he tugged your hair hard or smacked your ass rough, leaving a red mark.

The lewd sounds with every push and pull was coupled with soft grunts and moans. From this angle, you could watch how his cock slipped in and out of your pussy, slick and wet each time and long shlllck sound. One of your hands left his shoulders to rub your clit, groaning.

His teeth dragged across your neck, biting and sucking new marks to the fading collection. At the sound of a few people walking close to the alley on their way to wherever, who cares. Instead of pausing, Saeyoung gripped your leg under the knee to pull it over his shoulder and able to thrust harder, deeper. You could feel his grin.

“You’ve no idea how much I’ve wanted to fuck you on my car, in my car, all of it.” He whispered against your pulse point, lowering to your collarbones to drag his tongue.

Biting your lower lip, you dragged your nails from his back to the back of his neck, into hair to roughly tug him back to your lips. Saeyoung ran the tip of his tongue along your lips before flicking to your own. There was no way to ever get enough of him and the addictive taste.

“Cum for me baby, cum on my cock.”

Who were you to deny when he asked so nicely? The foot that wasn’t over one shoulder shifted from the car's surface to push your heel to his ass, forcing him deeper as you came. Your cries and pants were swallowed up by him and his own orgasm came quickly after a few more thrusts. Once, twice, thrice, he moaned out.

“What was that about fucking me for round two in the car?”

* * *

Zen’s dressing room was beyond fancy with a large wall length of lit up mirrors and vanity, rakes of costumes on the other side of the room with a few plush chairs and coffee table covered in gift baskets and treats.

The chairs and table were ignored to instead tug Saeyoung to grind between your thighs on the vanity, tossing his infamous jacket to the ground. Your sweater went missing quickly, followed by his pants, grinding with less fabric in the way. The line of makeup products and hair care were in the way but like hell did you care as you tugged Saeyoung onto the vanity with you, wanting to watch yourself get fucked.

“We have an hour until he comes off stage, so make full use of it.”

“I plan to.”

* * *

“So, think we would be caught?”

“Depends, can you keep your mouth shut?”

“Maybe.”

You grinned, raising an eyebrow as they both looked to the closet room. The RFA party was going on strong, hundreds of people of high class, the kind that question the level of PDA if there is a couple that kiss each other on the cheek. And then there were them. Staring at the closet door while sitting together at one of the tables, sipping wine slowly.

The party was their newest game sight. It was filled with so many important people and if caught, would embarrass their friends and lower the views people had on them, but they loved the risk.

“What do you challenge?”

“If I get you to start begging for me to touch you before I’m wet then I get control of the TV remote for a week.” You challenged, getting a look of serious considering from Saeyoung.

“Alright, but if I get you to cum without touching you, and by that I mean fingers, mouth and dick, then we watch nothing but He-Man for the week.”

“Deal.”

You two sealed the deal with a sweet, gentle kiss and a smile, one full of love. Saeyoung left the table first, making a round along the room before slipping into the closet, waiting patiently. They knew this game enough that they needed to go at a time into a room or space to not make it obvious their plans. You followed after a few minutes, instantly tugged into warm, strong arms.

A hot mouth pressed against your pulse point, nipping and biting possessively, hands at hips. You had to keep your thoughts on things besides the way those hands gripped your ass, squeezing perfectly. You had to keep your attention at things that turned you off, to keep you from what would lead to orgasm. Things such as Elizabeth's fur shedding, the time you both cleaned under the bed and some weird grey blob on an old plate actually moved on it’s own(Saeyoung claimed it was once fried rice), and all the times Saeran cockblocked them. It was working until lips brushed your ear.

“You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you. I wanted to on that table. Pushing you over top it, spread your legs and bury my tongue in your pussy.”

Fuck.

“I want to hear you moan my name, make it hard for you to keep from screaming for my cock. I want everyone to hear you beg for me.” He rocked against your thigh, letting you feel through the fabric of your dress and his pants just how serious his words were.

“I,” You had to swallow, focus again. “I want to add to the challenge. If I make you cum first, we watch only Say Yes To The Dress for a week.”

“Deal.”

With that, your hands worked at his belt, tugging and pushing until your hand wrapped around the base of his cock, running the tips of your nails slowly along the underside. The shudder and gasp were perfect, but instead of making his mouth still on your neck, it nipped rougher. You couldn’t remember if you brought your makeup bag to cover the marks up after and seem presentable.

“It’s a good thing actually we’re in here, because I don’t want others seeing what's mine. All of you, every strand of hair, these lips,” He flicked his tongue teasingly before continuing. “Your neck, your tits, those hands and fingers, and that perfect cunt. Only mine, for my eyes, my mouth, my cock. No one else.”

“Saeyoung.” The whimper slipped out, pressing flush against him to grind your hips as you played with the ridge of his cock.

“Say it. Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”

“Louder. Mean it.” He demanded into your ear, rocking into your hand but knowing he was already winning. Saeyoung watched how you bit your lower lip hard when his fingers tangled in long hair to tug rough.

“I’m yours, Saeyoung, only yours, only yours.”

“Then be my good girl and use those fingers on your clit. I want you to moan.”

Without a thought, panties were pulled off and kicked to the floor, sliding one finger along your slit and mind turning it into one much thicker, rough from typing for years and hacking. The mix of his words, how his voice dropped to a rough husk demanding your attention, and your own fingers pushed to the edge.

“That’s it, that’s my good girl. Cum for me so I can lap up and clean you all up with my mouth.”

The mental imagine pushed you over, mouth covered by his own to muffle the cry of pleasure as orgasm hit.

“I win.” Saeyoung commented, a smug smirk in his voice. It was your turn to push him to the closet wall, hand slipping to play with his balls and get a moan out of him.

“Yeah, but we’re not done, my love. Make good on that promise.”

-

A half hour later, they were casually back at their table, clothes fixed, hickeys and necks covered thanks to makeup well practiced for these moments, and that cocky grin on Saeyoung’s lips.

“What’s got you smiling?” You questioned, even with a smile of your own.

“You forgot something in the closet, so I made sure to get it.”

“What? What was it.”

Moving enough, you got a glance to what he pulled from his pocket, cheeks flaring up at your panties, crossing your legs in reminder.

“You’re not getting these back, I think I like the thought of you this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my headcanons are that Saeyoung/Seven wears Heelies everwhere and Saeran has more hair products than Zen ever would.


End file.
